


I'm Not an Assassin

by ComicBookGeek1818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Badass Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa's night out in the city.  Clarke is convinced Lexa is an assassin.  Maybe she just spent too much time playing Hitman with Raven while Lexa was at work.  Either way, Lexa is amused.</p><p>Fine Stud Lexa.  One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: very brief threat of physical/sexual assault
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Lexa finishes buttoning up her crisp white button up shirt, leaving a few open at the top, before grabbing her gun holster off of the shelf.  She fixes the holster over her shoulders and double checks her gun.  She grabs her black suit jacket off of its hanger and slides it on over her holster and shirt.  She buttons up the jacket and completes the look with a pair of infinity symbol cufflinks.  Lexa steps out of her walk-in closet and finds her fiancé standing in front of the full length mirror.  Clarke is wearing a beautiful blue dress that matches her eyes.  On her right wrist is the diamond tennis bracelet Lexa bought her in Milan.  Lexa steps up behind Clarke just as she is finishing putting on a pair of diamond earrings.  She gently sweeps Clarke’s curled hair to the side and fastens a diamond necklace around her neck.

Lexa kisses the back of Clarke’s neck.  “You look beautiful ai hodnes.”

“You are looking pretty handsome yourself.  Are you ready to go?”

Lexa spins Clarke around and pulls her in close.  “How about we stay in bed all evening instead?”

Clarke smiles “Nice try.  We’ve been looking forward to this dinner all week.  Our bed will be waiting for us when we get back.”

“As you wish ai hodnes.”

Lexa holds Clarke’s hand as she walks with her out of the bedroom and down the large spiral staircase.  Lincoln is waiting for them at the bottom.

He gives them a small bow.  “The cars are ready whenever you are.”

Lexa nods “Mochof Lincoln.”

Lexa grabs her aviators off of the small table by the door and puts them on.  Clarke grabs her keys and slides them into her clutch.  They nod to Lincoln indicating that they are ready.  He holds the front door open for them and closes and locks it behind them.  There are two black armored BMWs with tinted windows in the driveway.  Gustus and Anya are standing by the lead car while Lincoln joins Echo, Ontari, and Nathan in the follow car.  Gustus and Anya open the rear doors and wait.  Lexa guides Clarke to her seat behind Anya before stepping around the car and taking her seat behind Gustus.  The guards get into the car and Gustus starts it.  He touches his earpiece and tells Lincoln they are ready.  The cars exit the front gate and onto the street towards their destination.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and kisses her knuckles “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Yes a few times.”

“I could say it a million times tonight and it would never be enough.”

Clarke smiles “You are sweet.”

“Only speaking the truth hodnes.”

The cars pull up in front of the restaurant.  Anya steps out and waves off the valet.  She waits for Nathan, Ontari, and Echo to exit the follow car before she opens Clarke’s door.  Clarke slides out with Lexa right behind her.  Gustus and Lincoln drive off to park the cars and Ontari holds open the door to the restaurant.  Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and steps inside.  The maître d’ greets them and personally shows them to their table.  Lexa pulls out Clarke’s chair for her before unbuttoning her jacket and taking a seat in her own.  The maître d’ hands menus to them and wishes them a pleasant evening.  Their waiter approaches the table and pours glasses of wine for them.  He places the bottle on ice and tells them to take their time.

“I preordered a bottle of wine for us tonight.  I hope that is alright hodnes.”

Clarke takes a sip “It’s perfect.  Mochof Leksa.”

Lexa holds up her glass and touches it with Clarke’s.  “To a beautiful evening.”

“Cheers, to a beautiful evening.  I’m surprised we didn’t attend the opening of this restaurant.”

“We were in London that night.”

“Oh that’s right.  You sent Indra in our place.  Well we are here now.”

Lexa smiles “Sha we are.  Do you know what you want to eat?”

“I think so.  Do you?”

“I do.”

Lexa waves over the waiter and places their orders.  He takes their menus and heads towards the kitchen.

Clarke looks around the restaurant.  “So which one of them is your target tonight?”

Lexa rolls her eyes.  “Not this again.  Klark I’m not an assassin.”

“So you keep saying.  I’m not entirely convinced.”

“We’ve been together for three years and we are getting married in a few months.  I would think you know by now if I were an assassin.  I’m simply the owner and CEO of a private security firm.”

“That fact is not helping your case.  It’s like the perfect cover.  Even Raven thinks so.”

Lexa sighs “I should have known Raven is the one behind all of this.”

“It was that one weekend you had to work, Raven made me play Hitman with her.  The more we played the more I saw the similarities.  You even dress the same.  Plus you have a pretty impressive weapons collection.  I’m convinced if I were to shave your perfect hair I would find a barcode tattooed on the back of your head.”

“I promise you there is no barcode and I’m not an assassin.”

“Whatever you say.”

Lexa shakes her head and smiles.  “I overheard you talking to your mother earlier.  Is everything alright?”

“She’s going to be in the city next week.  She was asking if we could have dinner so she could finally meet you.”

“Is that something you want to do?  I can clear my schedule.”

“I told her I would think about it and call her this weekend.  It would be the first time I’ve seen her since I left for college.”

“Have you decided on if you are going to invite her to the wedding?”

Clarke nods “I’m going to invite her.  My dad would want me to.  I want her to be there.”

“I will support whatever you decide hodnes.  If you decide you want to have dinner with her next week, let me know and I will make myself available.”

“Mochof, ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in seintaim.”  Lexa stands “I’m going to go wash up before our food arrives.”

“Is that code for your target is in the bathroom?  Are you going to go for the drown them in the toilet method?  Wait that’s probably too messy.  A garrote maybe?”

“How much Hitman did you play that weekend?  I’m going to go wash up and only wash up.”

“If you use your gun remember to put the silencer on first.  Oh and make sure you hide the body.”

Lexa laughs “You are ridiculous.”  She waves over Ontari before stepping away towards the restrooms.

Ontari walks over and takes her place standing by Clarke.  “How are you doing this evening Ms. Griffin?”

“I’m doing well Ontari.  How are you?”

“I well Ms. Griffin.  Mochof for asking.”

“Ontari you know you can call me Clarke.  Gustus and Anya do.”

Ontari smiles “That would not be appropriate Ms. Griffin.  Onya and Gostos are a higher rank than I am, so they can get away with it.”

“I will convince you one of these days.”

Ontari heads back to her post as Lexa approaches the table.

Clarke looks Lexa over “You’re not covered in blood so I’m guessing it went well.”

Lexa unbuttons her jacket and sits down.  “He put up a little bit of a struggle but I handled it.”  Clarke’s eyes go wide and Lexa smiles “I’m kidding Klark.”

Clarke blushes “I knew that.”

Their waiter delivers their food to the table and asks them if they need anything else.  They shake their heads and thank him.  Dinner flows with easy conversation and occasionally stealing food off of each other’s plates.  They finish off their bottle of wine and order dessert.  As soon as their shared crème brulee is finished they visit the kitchen and thank the chef.  Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and exits the restaurant.  The cars are outside waiting for them.  Anya goes to open the car door but Lexa shakes her head.

“Pull the cars around the corner.  I’m going to take Klark for a walk through the park.”

Anya frowns “Leksa you can’t go alone.  It’s dark out now and it’s dangerous.”

“I am more than capable of protecting Klark and myself.  I have something I need to speak with her about privately.  I’m not saying you can’t come Onya.  Just hang back and keep us in your sights.”

Lexa takes off her suit jacket and puts it over Clarke’s shoulders before putting an arm around her waist.  She kisses Clarke’s temple and guides her to the entrance of the park across the street.  Anya hangs back and waits for them to get a certain distance away before she follows them.  Echo and Gustus wait near the cars while the rest fan out around the park.

Clarke places a finger on Lexa’s jaw so she can guide her face towards her and kiss her lips.  “What do you want to talk about?”

“Nia is causing issues again.  I need your advice.”

“Nia has been causing problems since the day you started Trikru Inc.  What is she doing this time?”

“Well you know we deal with a lot of weapons in our industry.  I recently found out The Azgeda Corporation are illegally selling arms to militias and terrorist groups.  If Nia is caught she will give all us all a bad name.”

“Have you spoken to Luna about this?  Floukru Inc. likes to stay more hidden but surely she must know she will be affected just as much as you are?”

Lexa nods “I have spoken with her.  I’ve spoken will all twelve of the private security CEOs, including Nia.  She of course refuses to stop what she is doing.”

“Approach all the CEOs again except Nia.  Tell them you want to make a move against her and you want them to back you up.  Call it a temporary Coalition.  Roan has always been easy to work with and he despises his mother.  Take Nia down quietly and propose Roan takes her place.”

Lexa stops and turns to face Clarke.  “I tell you this over and over; I should just retire and give you my job.”

Clarke smiles “Sorry baby, I love being an artist too much.”

Out of the corner of her eye Lexa notices a man approaching.  She tucks Clarke back under her arm and pulls her in close.  She kisses the side of Clarke’s head and starts walking again.  The hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck stand up as the man gets closer and closer to them.  Clarke is busy looking at the scenery around them while Lexa keeps her eyes on the approaching figure.  The man switches sides on the path so that he is walking directly towards them.  Lexa slows their walk and moves her arm from around Clarke to push her behind her a little.  Clarke finally takes notice of the man and looks at Lexa questioningly.  The man pulls something from his pants and Lexa pushes Clarke fully behind her.  He stops a few feet from them and raises a gun.

“Gimme your wallets and your diamonds.  Reach for that gun you’re carrying and I’m gonna put a bullet in your head.”

Lexa slowly raises her hands “Ok, ok we will give you what you want.”

The man licks his lips and looks Clarke over hungrily.  “I think I’ll take five minutes with your girl too.”

Lexa growls “That’s not happening.”

“I’m the one holdin’ the gun.  I’m the one callin’ the shots.”

“And I have a full security team right behind me.  Even if I didn’t, there is no chance in hell I would ever let you touch her.”

The man steps closer so the gun is almost touching Lexa’s chest.  Lexa moves quickly and pushes Clarke back with one hand while batting the gun away from her with the other.  A round fires off and hits a nearby tree.  She grabs the guy’s wrist and snaps his arm causing him to yell out and drop the gun.  She kicks the back of his legs forcing him to his knees before slamming his face into a park bench.  Blood spurts from the man’s nose and lips.  Lexa lands a solid punch to the guy’s temple effectively knocking him out cold just as Anya runs up behind them with her gun drawn.  Ontari, Nathan, and Lincoln run up right behind her with their guns drawn as well.

Anya growls “Leksa I should have been closer.”

“Onya I handled it.  We’re fine.”  Lexa pulls Clarke close to her and kisses her forehead.  “Are you alright ai hodnes?”

Clarke is shaking a little but manages to not her head yes.  Gustus and Echo come running down the trail looking for any further threats.

Lexa raises her hand “We are fine.  Go back and get the cars ready.  Lincoln call 911.  You and Ontari are going to stay here with him until the police arrive.”

Lincoln nods “They are going to want a statement from both of you.”

“I know but my concern is my fiancé right now.  Tell them to meet us in my office at Trikru Inc. tomorrow morning.  We will give our statements then.”

Ontari secures the unconscious man’s hands with zip ties and secures the gun where it dropped on the trail.  Lincoln pulls out his phone and dials the police.  Gustus, Echo, Nathan, and Anya form around Lexa and Clarke as they escort them back to the cars.  As soon as they reach them Anya opens the rear door, Clarke sliding in first followed by Lexa.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and kisses her forehead.  “It’s alright hodnes.  We are going home.”

Gustus starts the car and messages to Echo that they are ready.  He pulls the lead car onto the road and Echo follows right behind them.  The ride home is incredibly silent.  Lexa holds Clarke close to her and kisses her neck and forehead every so often.  They finally pull through the front gate of their home and wind around the driveway to the front door.  Anya quickly steps out of the car and opens the rear door.  Lexa steps out and then turns to help Clarke out.  The guards exit the follow car and wait for their orders.

“Echo take the car back and pick up Lincoln and Ontari.  If the police insist on speaking with us tonight tell them we are unavailable.  Gostos, if the police show up here keep that front gate closed.  Reiterate again that we will meet with them tomorrow morning at my office.  I’m going to go upstairs and take care of Klark.  Does anyone need anything from me before I do so?”

Everyone shakes their heads.  Lexa gives them a nod before guiding Clarke into the house.  She guides her up the stairs and into their bedroom.  Lexa shuts the door and slips her jacket off of Clarke’s shoulders.  Clarke steps into her walk-in closet and sets down her clutch and removes her jewelry.  Lexa steps in behind her and gently sweeps her hair to the side.  She places a gentle kiss on the back of Clarke’s neck and unzips her dress.

“I’m going to go get a bath started hodnes.  Will you be ok?”

Clarke gives her a small nod.  Lexa kisses the back of her neck one more time before she leaves and steps into the bathroom.  She gets the water started before heading to her own walk-in closet.  She hangs up her jacket and removes her cufflinks from it.  She removes her gun and locks it up in the gun safe.  She strips down to her sports bra and boxer briefs before heading back to the bathroom.  Lexa sits on the edge of the tub and waits for the hot water to fill up.  Clarke steps into the bathroom a moment later wearing a black bra and panty lingerie set.  Lexa shuts off the water and walks towards her fiancé.

“The water is ready.”

Clarke nods and strips the rest of her clothes.  Lexa places two towels in the towel warmer before stripping the rest of her clothes as well.  She steps into the water and slowly sits down.  She leans against one end of the tub and holds out her hand to Clarke.  Clarke takes it and allows Lexa to slowly guide her into the tub.  She sits down and leans back against Lexa. 

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and kisses her temple.  “I’ve got you.”

Clarke stays silent for a bit before she answers.  “Mochof for protecting me tonight.”

“Always ai hodnes, always.  I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“I froze Leksa.  I didn’t know how to help.”

“I don’t ever want you to try and help.  I will protect you hodnes.  If something goes wrong, you run.  Run until you find someone on our security team.  Promise me.”

Clarke shakes her head “Leksa I’m not going to just leave you there.”

“Yes you will.  You will leave me and you will run.  Promise me.”

“Leska…”

“Promise me Klark.”

Clarke sighs “Fine, yes I promise if something goes wrong I will run.”

“Ai hod yu in Klark.  I just want you to be safe.”

Lexa picks up a washcloth and lathers it up.  She gently washes over every inch of Clarke’s skin.  Clarke muscles slowly relax as she rests back against Lexa.  When the water turns cold, Lexa guides Clarke out of the tub and grabs warm towels to dry them off.  As soon as they are dry Lexa lift Clarke into her arms and carries her to their bed.  She gently lays her down on the bed and pulls the covers up around her waist.  She goes to walk to her side but Clarke grabs her wrist and stops her.  Lexa climbs under the covers and settles her body down on top of Clarke’s.  She kisses her lips and rests their foreheads together.

“I’m right here hodnes.”

Lexa kisses down Clarke’s jaw until she reaches her neck.  She nips and gently sucks at the sensitive skin under her lips.  Clarke moans as she turns her head to the side to give Lexa more access. 

“I will never grow tired of that sound hodnes.”

Lexa trails kisses across Clarke’s collarbone.  She gently bites one of Clarke’s erect nipples before running her tongue over it to soothe the pain.  Clarke bucks her hips, her wetness spreading across Lexa’s stomach.  Clarke moans again as her clit finds friction against Lexa’s hard abs.  She groans in frustration when Lexa uses her hand to hold her hips down.  Lexa chuckles as she kisses Clarke’s sternum and moves on to the other breast.

“Leksa beja, don’t tease me tonight.”

“As you wish ai hodnes.”

Lexa kisses down Clarke’s stomach until she reaches where Clarke really wants her.  She guides Clarke’s legs over her shoulders and rests one hand on Clarke’s hip.  She slides her other hand up the bed to lace her fingers with Clarke’s.  Lexa licks through Clarke’s wet folds and moans at the taste.  She circles the tip of her tongue around Clarke’s clit careful not to run directly over it.

Clarke’s hips buck “Leksa beja.”

Leksa uses her hand to pin Clarke’s hips down as she sucks on her clit.  Clarke gasps and squeezes Lexa’s hand.  She threads her other hand through Lexa’s hair.  Lexa moves her hand off of Clarke’s hip so she can circle her clit with her thumb.  She thrusts her tongue in and out of Clarke’s opening.

“Leksa…Leksaaa I’m not going to last.”

“It’s alright Klark.  Cum for me.”

Clarke lasts a few more thrusts before her body shudders and cum coats Lexa’s tongue and lips.  Lexa keeps thrusting her tongue guiding Clarke through her orgasm.  She kisses up Clarke’s stomach as she crawls back up the bed.  She settles her body back down on top of Clarke’s and rests her face in the crook of her neck.  She gently runs her fingers up Clarke’s inner thigh before she gently thrusts two fingers into her.

Clarke digs her fingers into Lexa’s back.  “Leksaaa”

Lexa keeps her pace slow, enjoying the sounds leaving her fiancé’s mouth.  Clarke lifts her leg a little to give Lexa something to thrust her own hips against.  Lexa moans at the new friction against her clit and nips at Clarke’s neck as a thank you.

“Faster baby beja.”

Lexa increases her pace of her fingers and her hips.  Clarke’s fingers dig harder into her back.  Lexa rubs her thumb over Clarke’s clit with every thrust.

“Leksa I’m going to…”

Clarke sinks her teeth into Lexa’s shoulder as her body shudders and she clenches around Lexa’s fingers.  Lexa grunts and buries her face into Clarke’s neck as her own body trembles and releases.  Slowly they both come down from their highs and catch their breath.  Lexa rolls off of Clarke and settles down next to her.  Clarke cuddles in close to her and slides her fingers through Lexa’s slick folds.

Lexa gently grabs her wrist “I’m sated ai hodnes.  You can rest.  We’ve had a long night.”

Clarke yawns “Are you sure?”

Lexa chuckles “I’m sure hodnes.  Rest, I’ll be right here.”

Clarke throws a leg over Lexa’s hips and tucks her face into her neck.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead “I’m sorry tonight went the way that it did.”

“It’s not your fault Leksa.  Besides the guy trying to mug us, I had a really nice time.  Though I have to say I’m even more convinced you are some super-secret badass assassin.”

Lexa laughs “We are back to this again I see.”

“You know I wouldn’t care right?  I would still love you even if you were an assassin.  Just please don’t kill any of my friends.  I know they can be crazy and annoying but they don’t need to die.”

“I’m not an assassin Klark, but mochof for saying you would still love me.  I would never kill your friends, though killing Raven and Jasper would be very tempting.”

“Oh admit it you love them.”

Lexa sighs “They have their benefits.”

Clarke laughs “I guess I believe you when you say you’re not an assassin.  You would tell me if you ever became one wouldn’t you?”

“Of course hodnes.  You know I never keep anything from you.”

Clarke yawns and closes her eyes.  “Ai hod yu in Agent 47.”

Lexa chuckles “Ai hod yu in seintaim Klark.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :).


End file.
